Wasted Chance
by TeTrixTermasTer
Summary: Ash was about to leave Kalos, For Serena this is her last chance to tell him her true feelings. But what happens when Serena messed up her courage and Ash was long gone? Will she able to accept her current state? or will she get another chance? Contains Amourshipping (AshXSerena)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is TeTrixTermasTer with my first ever fanfiction story. I am just a beginner writer so feel free to PM me if I happen to have any grammar mistakes and suggestions to make my writing better. Again this is supposed to be an Amourshipping fanfic so if you don't like Ash and Serena together then I suggest you exit now. I don't own Pokemon so don't sue me! We'll here is the first chapter of Wasted Chance (could've come up with a better title) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Goodbye

He was leaving. Serena couldn't bear with the reality of Ash's departure. She is still not ready for this moment; she still hasn't told Ash how she really felt about him. But tonight is the night she plans to let it all go. "This is my chance," she thought "in fact this could be my last".

The thoughts of Ash's departure still circles on her mind as she was on her way to the airport. She tried to push away the thought but she could never bring herself to do it "he is leaving" is the phrase that kept ringing in her mind like an everlasting echo.

As she neared the entrance to the airport she felt herself fighting back her tears. She doesn't want Ash to see her this way weak and vulnerable because she wanted to be like him strong and fearless. But she managed to stop her tears and entered the airport.

Meanwhile Ash was on the phone talking to his mom Delia. "Mom I just finished my journey here in Kalos and I'll be back home about tomorrow afternoon." Ash said "Well Ash did you have fun?" Delia asked "Definitely! This was best experience yet!" Ash said enthusiastically. "How Come?" Delia asked curiously. "Oh I'll tell you all about it when I get home but I made it to the tournament finals and lost but this is the closest I was to ever winning a tournament on all of the regions I traveled." Ash replied. "Okay Ash see you tomorrow" Delia said and ended the call.

Ash put his phone away and started to walk towards the luggage line with Pikachu on his left shoulder right then he felt somebody tap his back.

Ash turned around to see Serena smiling at him. He almost forgot that he was supposed to talk to Serena before he leave. "Oh Serena, didn't see you there so what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked. "Oh, nothing Ash I am here to tell you that I-um-uh you know uh wish you luck on your next journey." Serena nervously said face palming herself after she failed to tell him but she turned around before face palming herself so Ash couldn't see. "Thank you Serena, By the way where's Clemont and Bonnie?" Ash questioned Serena.

"Oh they couldn't make it but they told me to wish you luck as well and keep in touch." Serena replied. "We'll thank them for me will you" Ash said. "Of Course" Serena said happily obliging "I would do anything for you Ash" Serena said while blushing. Ash took no attention to the blush on her face replied "Thank you Serena I would do anything for you too." making Serena's blush deeper "After all we're best friends are we?" Ash asked. "Right, friends" Serena said sadly her blush disappearing.

"Is there something wrong Serena?" Ash asked worriedly. "No Ash everything is okay" Serena said and tears started to form into her eyes. "Serena you're crying; please tell me what's wrong." said Ash sincerely. "It's okay Ash, it's just this is the last time I will ever see you again; I will miss you very much." Serena confessed her tears now falling to her cheeks. Surprisingly, Ash hugged her "It's okay Serena; I will miss you too very much." Ash replied.

Serena placed her head in his chest and said "Ash please don't go." Now Serena's tears are getting on Ash's jacket, Pikachu snuggled to Serena's arms hoping she would feel better. "I wish I could Serena but I promise to come back here in Kalos and visit you again." Ash promised.

Serena then asked "You will?" Ash just nodded and stroked her honey-colored hair. "You can stop crying now Serena tears don't suit you." Ash said grinning making Serena smile and blush.

Ash then let go of the embrace and Pikachu jumped back to his shoulder. "Sorry Serena I have to go now, I'll keep in touch okay." Ash said while backing away to go to the luggage line. "Goodbye Serena." Ash said while he and Pikachu waved simultaneously. Serena just waved back and wiped her tears away as she watched Ash disappear through the crowds in the line.

_3 Hours later….11:30 p.m._

Ash was inside the plane recapping his tournament battle finals on his phone with Pikachu. "We sure came close didn't we buddy?" Ash asked his partner, Pikachu replied agreeing. "We'll I guess we should practice more from now on." Ash said then yawned. "Okay Pikachu I'm going to sleep, Goodnight buddy." Pikachu snuggled to his arms as they both slept soundly on the plane.

On the other perspective Serena was on her room looking at pictures from her journey with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. Reminiscing the happy moments from their past travels. No matter how hard she tried to comfort herself nothing seems to work; she tried dialing Ash earlier but no answer came so she just assumed that he was asleep and decided to try again tomorrow.

"Oh Ash why did you have to leave?" she murmured to herself. "I wish I could come with you but my mom didn't let me." She decided to just try to move on but the truth is could she? Fennekin jumped up to her bed and lied next to Serena. "Fennekin I'm so mad at myself for messing up the courage to tell him that I like him more than being friends." Serena told Fennekin while stroking its head. "I wish I could get another chance but I don't know if I will, maybe I should start sleeping now." Serena then lied down and covered herself with her bed sheet with Fennekin dozing beside her and closed her eyes.

But sleep did not come easy for her.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter is a little short for you guys, I will try to make future chapters** **longer. I will also try to update sometime next week if I have the time. This is TeTrixtermasTer signing off and Thank you for Reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have found a major weakness in my writing, it is detailing. It is something I will improve in this chapter. I actually finished this chapter sooner than I thought. Hopefully, I can update more constantly from now on since spring break is coming up next week. Feel free to review, favorite or follow it will be pretty much appreciated. Again I don't own Pokemon so don't sue me. Here is chapter 2 of Wasted Chance Enjoy! Thank you for your support!**

Chapter 2: We need to talk

_7:15 a.m…._

Ash woke up from an announcement from the pilot. "Attention to all passengers, we will arrive in Kanto in an estimated 2 hours and 45 minutes we wish you all an pleasant flight Thank you." The pilot said.

"Almost 3 hours huh," Ash murmured then he heard his stomach grumbling which woke up Pikachu that was sleeping on his stomach. "Geez, give me a break, I am pretty hungry hey Pikachu want to go eat?" Pikachu responded with a smile.

Ash signaled one of the airplane waitresses and asked for his food. "And could you also get some Pokemon food for my Pikachu, thanks." The waitress responded "I'll be right back with your meals but in the meanwhile do you want anything to drink?" "I would like some water please, thank you." Ash said. The waitress handed him a glass of water and left to fetch his and Pikachu's food.

Ash sat silently for the remainder of the time while waiting for their food. After a few minutes the waitress went back with their food and handed it to Ash. Ash then thanked the waitress, and the waitress smiled and said "You're welcome" and then walked away.

Ash gave Pikachu its bowl of Pokemon food and started to eat his eggs and bacon with pancakes. "Serena's pancakes are so much better than this." Ash thought while eating "Her name sure does appear somewhere; I wish she was here, she always made me happy with her delicious meals and her beautiful smile." Ash then felt a slight burn on his cheeks realizing what he just thought of. "Snap out of it Ash, don't even think of her that way she is just your friend." Ash then decided to stop thinking about things and just eat.

After finishing the remainder of his food Ash then took out his phone and noticed 7 missed calls on the notifications. All of the calls were from Serena. "I must be asleep when she called." He thought after checking the time the calls were made.

Ash then dialed Serena back but no answer came. He tried 2 more times but still no answer came. "She must be asleep, what a coincidence." Ash thought while silently chuckled to himself on the fact they both tried to dial each other and failed. "I wonder how is she doing, life without her has been pretty weird today."

Pikachu finished its bowl of Pokémon food and crawled to Ash's shoulder. "So buddy, what do you want to do?" Pikachu pointed to the screen right in front of him. Ash then thought about what Pikachu meant for a few seconds and then came up with an answer. "Let me guess, you want to watch a movie? right?" Ash said confidently and Pikachu nodded. Ash opened the movie screen and let Pikachu choose a movie. Pikachu chose a movie about Zekrom. Ash then played the movie.

_10:03 a.m… _

Serena couldn't move. She was on a plane her seatbelt hanging on to her. She heard a speaker voice say "Passengers we ask you to please remain calm." That made Serena wonder "How did I even get here, remain calm? What the heck is going on? She looked around her; the other passengers were crouching while clinging tightly to their seats some were even praying. To her surprise Ash was one of the passengers.

She called out to him, no answer came. He was using one of his hands clutching Pikachu and the other clinging to the seat in front of him. The speaker spoke again, it was the pilot "Hang on, we are losing altitude, I repeat we are losing altitude," Then Serena felt her stomach drop; they were falling down. The speed of the drop was shaking her malevolently.

Serena jerked awaked by her mother shaking her. "Come on Serena! Wake up! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Serena's forehead was drenched in a cold sheet of sweat.

"Uuuuuhhh, what?" Serena replied weakly, "It's 10:03! You already missed breakfast and I won't let you miss lunch. Her mother Grace shouted. "Why don't you fix yourself and meet me on the dining table when you're done, we have something to discuss about." Grace explained and walked out of her room.

"Uh, Mom can be such a jerk sometimes." Serena murmured to herself. She then got up and looked at herself at her mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot because of slight insomnia and tears also her hair was a mess. Fennekin was still sleeping so Serena decided to take a shower and refresh herself. While on the shower she tried to remember her nightmare but all she could come up is vague visions but she couldn't forget Ash. "Ash, please be safe." She said worried.

_15 Minutes later…_

Serena was brushing her hair and thought about what her mother wants to discuss about, she is certainly not looking forward to it. Of course she is still upset with her mother for not letting her come with Ash to Kanto. "We'll I better eat, I'm starving." She said to herself and went downstairs to the dining table where her mother is waiting.

"Serena, what took you so long?" Grace asked as Serena was about to sit down. "Fixing my hair" Serena grumbled as she grabbed some bacon and put it on her plate. Grace took no account for her reason and announced "Serena, do you know why I called you down here?" Grace asked.

"Don't know don't care" Serena said uninterestedly as she stuffed her mouth with bacon. Grace sighed and said "Serena, do you know why I did not let you go with Ash to Kanto?

That caught Serena's attention and she replied "What mom? I need to know please" Serena begged. "Desperate much are we?" Grace asked and Serena was starting to get impatient. "Mom, just tell me already" Serena said irritatingly.

"Okay Serena, I did not let you go with him because there is no need to" Grace replied. "Why is that mom?" Serena asked curiously. "Because he will come back" Grace responded.

"What makes you so sure mom?" Serena said taken aback surprised from what her mother has to say. Grace hesitated for a bit and finally said "Serena, believe it or not the scenario that is happening to you right now is exactly the same exact scenario that has happened to me when I was about your age." Serena's mouth dropped wide open.

_11:00 a.m…_

The plane that is headed for Kanto deployed it's hidden wheels as it prepared to land. "Yesss! Look Pikachu we're finally here!" Ash said excitedly while pointing towards the window. "I can't wait to meet everybody again!" said Ash while Pikachu took a peek at the window. He quickly fumbled over his phone and texted his mom "We've arrived", her mom replied almost instantly "Okay, I'll be waiting."

Ash then thought about Serena how he wished she was here so he can show her around Kanto. He can show Serena his house introduce her to his mom and other Pokémons on Professor Oak's lab. "Gah!" "Why do I keep thinking about Serena that way we're not even "together" yet" Ash thought with a slight tint of red on his cheeks. "She probably doesn't like you back, just get over it." Ash felt fighting his brain but he decided to just focus about getting home.

The plane slowly glided lower until it hit the ground on the airplane pathway. The plane continued to slow down until it came to a complete stop. Just after, an announcement came from the speaker "We now have arrived to our destination, please unfasten your seatbelts and maintain a straight single-file line when exiting the plane. Thank you for flying with us and we wish you all a pleasant day." The pilot announced.

Ash however took no account from the recent announcement swiftly grabbed his belongings and jolted for the exit door with Pikachu chasing behind not too far from him.

"Home" Ash thought, "It's good to be back." Pikachu crawled to his right shoulder then Ash went down the plane stairs as fast as he could while Pikachu did its best to hold on. He was the first one to get out even if he's seat was on the middle section of the plane.

Ash then was greeted by airport hostesses welcoming him. He paid no attention to them; all of his attention was focused on getting home fast. He reached the arrivals section of the airport and ran past the hallways. He was moving so fast the surroundings were a blur and he couldn't make out a thing. He then slowed down to catch his breath.

He didn't take long to regain his stamina and resumed running; corridors after corridors the airport was like a maze. Ash went to one of the reception desks and asks the lady "Where can I find the exit of this airport." The lady replied, "Go straight over there," pointing to his left "then turn right on the next intersection and keep going forward and you'll find the exit." The lady said.

Ash ran instantly but not before thanking the woman. He ran straight, then turned right, and ran straight ahead where he found a bunch of people standing in front of him waiting for their loved ones.

Pikachu tapped his cheeks, Ash asked "What is it buddy?" Pikachu pointed to his far left where he was able to see her mother's red hair. "Mom!" Ash shouted. Now her mom Delia noticed a moving figure across the crowds, it was Ash.

She was instantly tackled into a hug by her son. "Ash how was your flight? Delia asked, Ash replied "Boring but I'm so glad it's over and man I'm so hungry." Delia smiled at the fact he didn't change one bit.

"Ash don't worry, there is a feast waiting for you at home, your favorites." Delia said happily. Ash was now overcome with excitement he hugged her mom tightly. "Ash not too tight please" Delia pleaded and then Ash let go. "Ash, let's just get out of here, but don't forget you have to tell me all about your journey in Kalos" Delia reminded her son. They both exited the airport and walked towards Delia's car.

Ash took the backseat with no apparent reason; he was hoping his mom would forget about his journey because all he could think of right now is Serena. He thought about yesterday when she hugged him, he remembered how she cried just because of him leaving. He almost cried too but he didn't because he wanted Serena to stay strong he also never wanted to see her that sad again. "It's true that tears don't suit her but her face, but to me she is still flawless- Ash stop thinking about her just face it she doesn't like you" Ash thoughts fought with each other again while he was blushing but also Ash was unaware that her mother saw him blushing.

"I never saw Ash before blush before, if I know him enough he won't tell me why he is blushing." Delia thought but she was curious of this because this was the first she was seeing him blush without her embarrassing him. "Ash, are you blushing?" Delia asked nonchalantly. Ash replied by turning around trying to hide his blush while Pikachu face palmed "No, mom don't worry about it it's nothing" Ash said trying to do his best to explain the situation. "Okay sure," Delia said sarcastically.

Delia started up the car and started backing up the parking slot and drove to the exit where she has to pay a parking fee for parking in the airport. Delia paid and resumed driving through the highway. "So Ash, tell me about your adventures in Kalos." Delia said starting up a conversation with a quiet Ash. For a second, Ash hesitated but decided to talk anyways "I met this guy named Clemont on my very first day in Kalos, he is crazy enthusiastic about science and loves to construct his own inventions" Ash started. "But none of his own inventions seem to survive a day and keeps exploding to our group's faces." Delia softly chuckled to what Ash had just said.

"Then there's his little sister Bonnie who thinks every Pokemon is cute, and she is somehow very determined to get a girl to marry his brother which makes Clemont super embarrassed and drags her out of the scene while scolding her on the way but Bonnie never listens to him" Ash smiled remembering all those hilarious time with those siblings, Delia just sat quietly focused on her driving but is still listening to Ash's story.

Everything got horribly still somehow Ash stopped. "Oh my God Serena's next I really want to tell mom about Serena but she will think I like her and tease me about it" Ash thought to himself quietly. "Ash, what's wrong?" "Why did you stop?" Ash replied "Just thinking Mom let me have time please." "Okay I'm going to tell her but I'm going to make it sound that I don't like her." Ash planned.

"Lastly, I traveled with this girl about my age named Serena." "She has a liking for fashion, she also is very nice and caring for everyone, apparently I met her before I even started my journey to become a Pokemon master!" That caught Delia's attention but she decided not to say anything of course she is curious of this girl somehow but she doesn't know why. "She is also the one who reminded me the motto "Don't give up until the very end" which helped me various times through my journey" Ash said. Ash was not aware of that he was blushing again while he was talking about Serena but he also didn't know that his mom saw him blushing through the mirror.

Delia couldn't keep it in anymore and said "Ash I think it's about time that I talked to you about "romance" because you I saw you blushing a couple of times when you were talking about Serena" Delia said smirking.

"Oops, Busted" Ash thought while smacking himself for being so careless.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: So yeah Delia is going to be Ash's trigger to know that he actually loves Serena. Sorry I like to end at cliffhangers it's a reason for you guys to stay tuned for this story. Please review or PM me of how I did because I really want somebody else to critic me. So thank you for waiting and see you on the next chapter this is TeTrixTermasTer signing off. Have questions about myself or for my stories? PM me. I wish you all a pleasant day or night (I have no idea) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is a little bit frustrating to write since the last couple of days were full of school stress and physical exhaustion and I couldn't get myself to write. But anyways I still managed to get this chapter out since a lot of you are waiting. We'll feel free to favorite, follow, and review. I think you already know this, I don't Pokemon Nintendo does so don't sue me. We'll here is chapter 3 of Wasted Chance Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Family Talks**

"What are you kidding me?!" Serena exclaimed unbelievably. What her mother said was completely unexpected; she doesn't buy it. "No you're lying; you're only saying this so I wouldn't get mad at you." Serena continued.

"If I was lying then why am I wasting my time and serious about this situation right now? Huh?" Grace argued her expression darkening instantly making Serena scared. "Can't you see I'm doing this for you?! "I couldn't care less about Ash but since you clearly care about him I decided to talk to you!" Grace explained, her expression now softening to show compassion for her daughter.

Serena feeling defeated said "I'm sorry Mom, I-I didn't know please forgive me."

"It's okay Serena this kind of thing happens all the time, I'm the one who should be apologizing" Grace said softly. "We'll now let's continue were we left off shall we?" Serena nodded and resumed eating.

"When I was 16 like you I had a friend who is really close to me, we traveled, ate, hang out with each other all the time" Grace started then stopped trying to remember the rest of the details. "We seemed inseparable, as you can see my friend was your father" Grace said grinning while Serena gasped.

"Then one day he told me he was leaving, I was miserable I cried in his arms before saying my last goodbye" Grace said in a depressing tone. "He told me he was going back" "I never did tell him that I liked him more than as a friend" "I was very mad at myself for messing up my courage as a human being and I never had anybody to comfort me not even my mom; she only seems to care about Rhyhorn racing" Grace said while tears started to form into her eyes. Serena looked at her with worry in her eyes.

Grace wiped her tears with her wrist and told Serena reassuringly "It's okay Serena, I usually get teary whenever I think of my past" "I was starting to ask myself questions like "can I live life without happiness?"

_I never knew how much my mom went through her early days, I should feel lucky to have mom like her and never had to experience life like she did. _Serena wondered to herself.

"Life always just seems to get slower and more painful everyday just thinking of your father's departure, I always thought that I will never see him again." "Remembering the good times is what always gets me through each day of misery; but every day that passes by without him the more I feel helpless and decided to give up." Grace said standing up and looked out the window.

"Just then on another typical day of misery and grief but today was different; I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I felt my heart jumped and skipped a beat, it was your Father" Grace said smiling. "I never could believe it; he came back for me just as he promised I never could've been happier." Grace looked at Serena who just looked back with a blank face.

"I decided now was the time to confess my feelings, just when I'm about to start he cut me off and said "Shh, you don't have to say anything because I have to tell you something-''

"Let me guess he likes you back" Serena interrupted as she ate the last of her breakfast.

"Yes, but don't interrupt me like that again" Grace said seriously; Serena put both of her hands in the air in innocence. Grace laughed and said "I'm just kidding honey"

Serena sighed in relief and said "Now cut to the chase and please continue the story."

Grace took a deep breathe and said "My heart swelled with happiness as it told me "There is a reason to live after all" shortly after I pulled him in for a kiss after we parted he asked me out on a date to which I instantly said yes" "Years later we got married and I gave birth to you end of story." Grace said and sighed in relief for finally finishing her long story time.

"That makes me wonder where dad is right now. You never told me" Serena said curiously.

"Oh he's at a work trip at Sinnoh and will be back in a few weeks." Grace said answering her question. "We'll that concludes the story, I bet Ash will come back just for you Serena just like your dad came back for me" Grace said in a teasing manner making Serena blush and embarrassed. "At least I hope he will" Serena responded shyly.

"Oh don't feel down Serena, I'm sure he'll come back for you but I'm going to ask you one question." Grace said

"What is it mom?" Serena asked.

"Did he promise you he will come back?" Grace asked. Serena stayed silent for a few seconds then she blushes Grace saw this and said, "I'm guessing that's a yes." Serena nodded.

"We'll congratulations Serena all you have to do now is wait." Grace said happy for her daughter but then Serena frowned.

"What is it now that's bothering you?" Grace asked curiously.

"I-It's just that I had this nightmare when I was asleep when Ash's flight crashed" "And I still don't know if he is safe" Serena confessed.

"Oh, why don't you go check and I'll wash the dishes" Grace said wanting her daughter to have some time on her own.

"Thanks, mom I appreciate it" Serena said while running up the stairs to her room. Serena grabbed her phone and went to the Kalos Airlines website to check Ash's flight.

It still not has arrived yet; it still at least 45 minutes left. Serena decided to wait for it by watching TV. She also chose not to call Ash (even though he also left some missed calls) because she didn't want to disturb Ash and he may think she likes him if he notices that she kept calling him.

"_I'll guess I have to wait" _Serena thought as she went back downstairs. Her mom called out to her. "Did it arrive yet?"

Serena shook her head sadly and answered "No, not until 45 minutes." Serena continued to the sofa and sat down meanwhile Fennekin walked downstairs and jumped to Serena's lap.

Serena grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV and switched to a TV series. Fennekin sat peacefully at Serena's lap as she stroked its head.

_60 minutes later….._

Just as the episode ended Serena quickly grabbed her phone and revisited the Kalos Airlines website and looked up Ash's flight. It has arrived 15 minutes earlier.

"_I guess I kind of got hooked to the TV" _Serena thought to herself as she shut off the TV. "Mom!" Serena called out.

"What is it honey?" Grace answered on the background.

"Ash's flight just arrived 15 minutes earlier" she said excitedly.

"Okay good and oh Serena I'll be leaving to get some food for lunch okay?" Grace said asking for confirmation

"Okay mom, bye" Serena answered and Grace walked out of the door. But just then Serena realized something, "_This is my chance to call him, the coast is clear mom would have no idea." _Fennekin stared at her with a confused look.

"Fennekin I will call Ash don't tell mom okay?" Serena said looking down at her partner. Fennekin nodded agreeing

.

Serena opened her phone and went to her contact list and tried to find Ash's name. She found Ash's number and dialed it.

"_I can't wait to talk to him again"_ Serena thought a small blush appeared on her face while her phone made several ringing noise.

_Back to Ash….._

"Ash let me ask you a question" Delia said

"Uh-what is it mom?" Ash replied nervously.

"Do you like this Serena?" Delia asked with curiosity in her eyes. "It's okay Ash don't be afraid to tell me I promise I won't tease or embarrass you" Delia said suddenly getting serious.

Ash looked at his mom; he couldn't lie to her, she already knew. "Fine, I do like her" Ash said with a small blush crept across his cheeks.

"How did you like Serena by the way?" Delia asked while focusing her eyes on the road.

Ash took a moment to remember and said "We'll she is always so nice and compassionate and obviously cares for others, she always prepares delicious meals for our group" Ash said trying his best to keep a serious face.

"Finally, she has a flawless face, sometimes I find myself staring into her deep ocean blue eyes without her noticing of course" Ash was now blushing intensely but Delia took no account and ignored it.

"She also dresses cutely, a lot of times in her Poke-vision clips-'' Ash was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Ash quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket, _"Shit!" "This is probably Serena; I can't talk to her in front of mom she will know how nervously I talk to Serena" _Ash thought worriedly. Suddenly a surge of confidence broke through him "_I'll show her." _Ash thought grinning.

Ash looked at his phone; he was right it was Serena. He pressed answer and put his phone by his ear.

"Hi Serena!" "What's up?" Ash said confidently starting the conversation between the two of them.

"Oh-ummm-hi Ash I was just wondering how was your flight?" Serena asked nervously. Delia grinned at her question without Ash noticing.

"The flight was overall boring and time consuming, I hated it anyways thanks for asking" Ash replied to Serena's question. "How about you Serena, how are you doing today?" Ash asked.

"Me?" "Uh I'm doing fine I just need to get used to living back in my home again after our yearlong adventure with Clemont and Bonnie" Serena chuckled nervously to her surprise Ash chuckled with her.

"We'll I'm glad you're doing fine, say hi to Clemont and Bonnie for me if you have the chance thanks" Ash said asking a favor.

"Of course Ash, where are you now?" Serena asked.

"I'm in my mom's car on our way home, why?" Ash replied with a question.

"Nothing, just wondering" Serena replied.

"We'll thanks for calling, bye Serena." Ash said as he was about to end the call.

"Ash wait!" Serena said her voice rising, "Don't hang up yet!" Luckily Ash heard her and stopped his finger from ending the call. Delia smiled to herself, "_I think I know where this is going."_

"Is there something wrong Serena?" Ash asked worriedly.

"No Ash there's nothing wrong, I was just going to ask you-'' Serena stopped "_We'll I can't let this opportunity I-'' _Serena thoughts was interrupted by Ash.

"Ask me what?" he said curiously.

"Ask you about when you are going to come back" Serena said finally. "_I guess I'm wrong but close enough" _Delia said as she exited the highway.

"Oh don't worry about it Serena, I promise I'll come back to visit you maybe in a few months just hang on tight okay?" Ash replied making Serena smile.

"Thanks for letting me know Ash, bye!" Serena said happily.

"Bye Serena" Ash said as he ended the call.

Serena at her house was now squealing happily as she jumped all over the place making Fennekin sweat drop.

"I_ can't wait" _Serena thought to herself with a smile.

Ash at his mom's car was sitting quietly when suddenly his mom spoke up. "Ash, you really sure are dense aren't you?" Delia said.

"What is it now mom?" Ash said grumpily having no patience from his mom's antics. Pikachu looked at its trainer.

"Ash, from the way she talks to you it's very obvious that she likes you" Delia said grinning.

"Say what now" Ash was taken aback from her mother's words

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Here I am ending with another cliffhanger (I'm evil hehe) we'll this concludes the chapter. Feel free to favorite, follow, or review. PM me for any questions you may have and I'll do my best to get back to you. Expect the next chapter to be out this week. This is TeTrixTermasTer signing off see you on the next chapter. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 of Wasted Chance. Feel free to follow, favorite, review, or comment (no flaming but constructive criticism is allowed). Nintendo owns Pokemon not me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Delia The Matchmaker**

"Say what now?" Ash asked with a confused yet surprised expression. Pikachu face palmed because Ash failed to notice an obvious interest from her friend Serena.

"Ash" Delia said firmly, "Serena likes you"

"How?" Ash asked still oblivious to the main topic.

"First of all, Serena cares enough for you to ask about your flight" Delia started then Ash spoke up.

"Mom, of course she cares about me in fact she cares about everybody not just me; that's her personality," Ash said defensively.

"We'll explain this, why does she appear nervous every time she tries to ask you something?" Delia said smiling slyly.

"Uhh-I," Ash trailed off obviously defeated.

"Oh!" "Why did she ask you when are you going to come back for her?" Delia asked continuing pressure on her son.

"Mom!", "Stop!" Ash shouted covering is ears.

"Ash, can't you notice I'm just trying to help you?" Delia countered making Ash flinch. "We already know you like her, plus all of your life so far is just full Pokemon, food, and adventures." "I bet you need some little romance to change things up a bit." Delia said smiling.

"Mom, I thought I you promised not to tease me," Ash said seriously remembering what her mother said earlier. Suddenly the car came to a complete halt. They have arrived at their house.

"Ash, oh please I was not teasing you, I was just recommending things for you" Delia answered in defense.

"We'll let's just get out of here" Ash said as he exited the car with Pikachu following him. Ash ran to the front door. _"Home, sweet home, It's good to be back."_ Ash thought to himself as he turned the knob on the front to be greeted by Mr. Mime.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Mime" Ash said giving Mr. Mime a high-five.

Ash suddenly picked up a strong scent from his nostrils. "I smell food!" Ash said excitedly while rushing to the dining room. Pikachu sweat dropped while touching the back of it's head.

"Looks like someone is a little hungry today" said a familiar voice.

"Professor Oak!" Ash shouted in surprise. "What brings you here?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"Oh, you're mom invited me to lunch today to celebrate you're return" Professor Oak replied. Suddenly somebody spoke up on the front door interrupting the scene.

"Speaking of your return how about you help me carry your damn heavy luggage" Delia complained as she entered the house with Ash's stuff.

"Oops, sorry about that mom" Ash chuckled nervously while Professor Oak, Mr. Mime and Pikachu sweat dropped. Ash rushed to aid his mom. Ash grabbed his luggage from his mom and placed it on his room upstairs. After Ash went down; his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Mom, can we eat now?" Ash asked impatiently, "I'm starving."

"Go right ahead, Professor Can you come here for a minute?" Delia commanded. Professor Oak stood up and went to Delia.

"What it is Delia?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"I just need you to distract Ash for me," Delia said whispering looking at Ash making sure he didn't listen, but there is no need to because he was busy wolfing down food hungrily.

"May I ask why?" Oak asked.

"I am going to make an important call from his phone" Delia replied.

"Why do you need his phone?" Professor Oak questioned.

"Because I am going to talk to one of his friends" "So will you do it?" Delia asked.

"Sure" Professor Oak replied. Ash spoke up from the dining table.

"Are you guys going to eat or what?" "Because I will eat all of this" Ash said grinning.

"We'll be right there" Delia said "Ash may I borrow your phone for a minute?" asked Delia while she signaled Professor Oak to start the plan.

"Sure why?" Ash asked.

"I think I misplaced my phone on the car and can't find it right now and I need to your phone to call somebody" Delia lied.

"Whatever" Ash grabbed his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her and then resumed eating. Professor Oak sat beside Ash to eat with him.

"So Ash, what kind of new Pokemon did you catch on Kalos?" Professor Oak asked while shot a glance at Delia and gave her a thumbs-up and Delia went outside.

Delia took her pen out and went to Ash's contact list and wrote down Serena's number on her palm. She went ahead and dialed Serena.

Meanwhile Serena was lying at her sofa daydreaming about how her upcoming reunion with Ash will turn out. She would confess her feelings and Ash would be surprised but will reciprocate her feelings and they will finally share a- Serena's thoughts was cut off by her phone ringing.

She went ahead and answered, it was Ash. _"I wonder why he is calling me for" _Serena thought to herself while blushing.

"Hi Serena!" Greeted Delia. Serena was now shocked; she thought it would be Ash but it was a female voice.

"Umm-Hi, who is this?" Serena asked nervously. _"How did she know my name"_ Serena thought worriedly.

"Don't worry Serena I'm Ash's mother Delia" Delia said as if she read Serena's mind.

Serena scratched her head and asked, "Pardon me Mrs. Ketchum but may I ask what makes you call me?"

"Oh Ash and I were talking about you earlier this morning and from the looks of it he sounds like he likes you more than as a friend" Delia said smiling as she waited for Serena's reaction.

"R-Really?" Serena asked with a blush on her face. She wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Does Ash know you are calling me?" Serena asked worriedly.

"No Serena, so don't worry about it" Delia replied reassuringly.

"Does Ash really like me?" Serena said asking for confirmation.

"Yes, almost every time Ash mentions you, he blushes" Delia said smiling. "He also speaks very highly of you, talking about how nice your personality is and even-'' Delia stopped she wasn't sure if she should say this or not. "_I guess I should just tell her, Ash would never know"_ Delia thought.

"Excuse me Mrs. Ketchum but why did you stop?" Serena questioned.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how he also mentioned that you are beautiful and cute." Delia said making Serena face a bright rosy, pink color.

"_He thinks I'm cute?" _Serena thought as she started to drift in her own little world. On the outside she couldn't believe it but on the inside her heart jumped and started beating faster from the compliment.

"_Oh my god I can't believe it, he thinks I'm cute" _Serena thought forgetting she was in a middle of a phone call.

"What's the matter Serena?" "You've been awfully quiet" Delia pretended that she doesn't know that Serena was being quiet because of the compliment she probably wanted to hear from Ash.

Serena snapped back to reality and replied, "Oh there's nothing wrong Mrs. Ketchum, I-I just couldn't believe he would say something like that about me" Serena said still trying to recover from Ash's words.

"I couldn't believe it myself too, It's about time he starts to realize, I don't want him to live a lonely, single life" Delia replied softly. "I know he needs somebody to take care of him, isn't that right Serena?" Delia asked in a teasing manner.

"Uhh-um sure Mrs. Ketchum" Serena said still unsure what to say next.

"What I meant of somebody to take of him I mean you" Delia said.

"Me?" Serena asked in surprise with an enormous blush on her cheeks.

Delia laughed and said "Yes, I mean you I will send him back to you in Kalos if I have to"

"Um thanks? I guess" said Serena "I meant thank you Mrs. Ketchum for making my day today" Serena said cheerfully.

"I'm glad that you are happy and please call me Delia" Delia stated.

"Okay, Delia goodbye" Serena said as she was about to hang up.

"Goodbye Serena" Delia also said ending the call.

As Serena put her phone away she started to ponder about the conversation. _"Delia wanted me to take care of Ash?" Wait did she say that she was going to make sure to send Ash back here in Kalos?" _Serena thought in her own little world again. _"I will certainly not let her down, but Ash still doesn't know that I like him, sure I gave him some hints but he sure is dense as ever" _Serena thought hopeless. "_I guess all I can do now is wait at least I know he likes me"_ Serena thought slumping back to the sofa.

Meanwhile Delia started to walk back to the house. As she entered she heard Ash shout, "What took you so long Mom?" "Who were you even calling?" Ash asked with a suspicious look.

"None of your business Ash" Delia teased as she stuck her tongue out at Ash.

"Sorry about this mom but I kind of ate all the food" Ash said nervously while scratching the back of his head. Professor Oak and Pikachu were slumped back with a full tummy.

"How did you guys even eat that fast?" Delia asked angrily.

"We'll everybody was starving" Ash replied with an innocent expression.

"Whatever I'm just going to head out to eat" Delia announced as she exited the door.

Ash was speechless and forgotten something. "Mom!" "Give me my phone back!" Ash shouted as he ran off the door leaving an expressionless Professor Oak and Pikachu.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter is short I kind of got lazy again watching basketball on TV. Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which will be out somewhere this week?) If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments about the story make sure to leave a PM and I'll get back to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No, I haven't forgotten about the story. All right prepare for the final chapter! I am beginning to experience Writer's block so please forgive me if updates are going too slow. Geez! I need to be writing more. Thank you for those who reviewed. Feel free to follow, favorite, or review the story (I really don't care at this point; I just want to finish this story). I don't own Pokemon so no suing please!**

**Chapter 5: The Journey Back (Ending)**

Ash ran after for her mom's car after Delia forgotten to give Ash's cellphone back.

"Mom wait up!" Ash said between inhalations panting heavily.

Delia took a glimpse at the car's rear mirror and spotted Ash chasing after her. Delia instantly stomped on the brakes and the car came to a screeching stop.

Delia stayed still for a moment and waited for Ash to catch up. Ash finally catches up with Delia's car and Delia rolled up the windows.

"What is it Ash?" Delia asked impatiently. Ash showed his hand in front of her and said.

"Mom, where's my phone I need it back please." Delia scratched her head and said.

"Oops silly me, here you go" Delia said apologizing handing the phone back to Ash. Ash then left without saying a word, not even a meek thank-you. _"He ran just for his phone!?" _Delia assumed unbelievably.

In the meantime Ash was trying to trail what her mom did with his phone. _"I know she said she was calling somebody, let's see here" _Ash thought as he accessed the call history from his phone.

To his surprise the latest call made was for Serena. _"Why would she even call her; they've never even met" _Ash wondered for a moment.

"_I'll just confront mom later; I don't want to call Serena and she might think of me as gossiper-Gah! Why do I always try to act nice around her?" "I guess my love for her causes me to be this way" _Ash thought hard for a while and decided to shrug off his thoughts and focus his thoughts on training his Pokémons.

He ran back to his house and called out to the professor, "Professor Oak could you come with me to your lab; I really want to see my previous Pokémons again and I have decided to train them in order for them to become stronger."

Professor Oak replied with a happy tone, "Sure Ash but should you wash the dishes first before you do anything else" Ash looked at the rather messy table and sighed heavily, "Ahhh, do I have to?"

Professor Oak nodded.

"Fine! But you owe me a solid Professor" Ash said angrily as he grabbed the empty plates from the table, _"Mom did cook a lot today It's going to take me a long time to freaking wash these damn dishes" _Ash thought, annoyed as he flipped open the handle of the water faucet and grabbed the sponge as he proceeded.

_3 hours later…._

Ash was done for his training today; he decided that he would challenge Diantha again and he would make sure he would win but he still has a long way to go.

He already has his plan on mind he would use Charizard against Diantha's Gourgeist, his Krookodile against her Tyrantrum, his Pikachu against her Hawlucha, his Greninja against her Aurorus, his Glalie against her Goodra, and finally his Muk against her Gardevoir. He already had this planned, he chose carefully so he can have more type advantages against Diantha. He was so excited but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Ash ran back to the house, he spotted his mom on the kitchen.

Delia called out to him, "Ash! Did you do the dishes" she says with a surprised look.

"Yes, oh I almost forgot why did you call Serena on my phone?" Ash asks with a suspicious look.

"Uhh, did I?" Delia lied failingly.

"Yes! It's in my call history! Why would you even call her you never even met her? Mom?" Ash said curiously.

As much as Delia wanted to lie she knew that Ash needs somebody that will take care of him, she wanted the Ketchum family to continue so she decided to tell the truth.

"I told her that you like her," Delia said with a smirk.

"What! What the hell! How can you do this to me Mom?!" Ash yelled in terror and surprise.

"We'll first you have no capability of taking care yourself, secondarily, she seems kind of into you; I bet you too will make a great couple," Delia explained.

"Moooom! Stop it! She doesn't like me!" Ash said in defense. _"Does she,"_ Ash thought.

"Go see for yourself, visit her then," Delia says trying to encourage Ash to come back for her.

"I will Mom, but I have to train my Pokemon so I can challenge Diantha again and beat her this time," Ash argues.

"Oh no you don't you are visiting her before you battling Diantha again," Delia counters with a glare.

"Why do you want to hook me up so bad with her?" Ash asks in curiosity.

"Weren't you listening to me earlier?" Delia says irritatingly of how Ash often misses what people say.

"Yeah I was but you know how I am, I easily forget things," Ash says.

"Whatever you will visit her and that's the last thing you will do, I will give you a week to train your Pokémons but you are going back to Kalos and surprise her because she will be not expecting you," Delia says as she started walking to her room.

"Ahhh! Mom is a jerk!" Ash complains as he walks outside the door again to buy some food from the convenience store, he was getting hungry again even though he ate a big lunch today.

"_I wonder if she really does likes me, there's only one way to find out, maybe I should visit her even if she doesn't like me at least I tried and I can finally move on," _Ash thought as he was on his way to the convenience store.

_A week later…_

It was a beautiful day on Kalos, the sun shining ever so bright illuminating the window at Serena's room in Vaniville Town. Serena has just woken up.

Serena blinks, stretched her arms and thought, _"It's such a relief that Mom's Fletchling doesn't wake me up anymore."_

It's been a week since her last interaction with Ash, she counted the days that he is gone by, she already told herself to stop but she couldn't help herself anyways. She always seem to think about him every day while she eats, while she goes for a walk, before she goes to sleep, her crush on Ash was growing every single day, she ache to hear those words from him, _"Look Serena, I kind of like you," _if he ever says it she would be the happiest girl in the world.

Serena couldn't help thinking about Ash as she starts to walk towards the bathroom to freshen herself up and get dressed. Her Mom doesn't force her on Rhyhorn racing anymore which is a great weight is taken off her back at least in Serena's point of view.

After she was done taking a bath she stood by the bathroom mirror while brushing her messy hair. _"I wonder when he will come back, I know it's only been a week but the days seem like centuries, I cannot wait to see him again," _she thought excitedly.

After a few minutes, she was finished fixing her hair and went downstairs where her mother was watching T.V. Her breakfast was laid out in the dining table.

"Go eat your breakfast Serena," her mom called out to her. Serena decided to get to it and sat on one of the chairs at the table and started eating.

After a week-long training (earlier than planned) Ash decided that it was time to challenge Diantha again but this time he was walking towards Serena's house as he was thinking of various ways he could surprise her and startle her in a good way.

"_Maybe I should surprise her by calling her and telling an impossible situation that I was on Kalos on her way to her house but on reality I am already behind her house's front door," _Ash thought as he concluded that that was the plan that he is going to do.

As he neared Serena's house, he stopped at the front door, he looked at the window; he cannot be spotted across the window, _"Good,"_ Ash thought as he pulled out his phone and dialed Serena.

Serena was finishing up her plate as she felt her phone vibrate on her pocket. _"Who could this be?" _Serena asked herself as she took out her phone. It was Ash. She couldn't believe her eyes she quickly answered it with a cute voice, "Hi Ash! How's it going?"

"You know, pretty much the same every day," Ash answered in a blank tone.

" Uhh So Se-Serena, how would you feel if I traveled thousands of miles, give you the biggest hug ever, and told you I like you," Ash says nervously.

"I would feel great Ash listen I-'' Serena was cut off by their doorbell's sound. "Wait Ash, there is somebody at the front door," Serena said as she was on her way to the door. _"I still couldn't believe he would say something like that, but I doubt it's true, he's just probably joking around," _Serena thought while blushing, she opened the door to find Ash standing behind.

Ash went forward and gave her a really tight hug just like he said on the phone earlier, Serena was speechless; she was not expecting this moment but her instinct caused her to hug him back while her mother smiled at the two of them. _"Just as I thought, he would come back," _Grace thought remembering her time when her husband also came back for her.

The hug lasted for a while until Ash broke away; he was now full of confidence as he grabbed her chin so he can look at her directly at her eyes and said, "Serena, you are my friend, you helped me when I needed it most, I knew a lot of things about you. I was so scared to tell you back then because you might reject me but now I am confident and brave. Serena the thing is, I like you; I like everything about you." Ash says as he was expecting a rejection statement but to his surprise Serena grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Instantly his eyes went round with surprise, but Ash didn't pull away so Serena pressed her lips to Ash's the way she'd wanted to ever since she re-met Ash at Kalos.

No words were spoken, Ash and Serena melted at each other's arms as they kissed. Ash felt his stomach whirled like it was sending out mini fireworks and sparks as

he savored the softness of her lips.

Meanwhile Serena was out of control, she was so happy that he came back and practically threw her lips against his when he told her that he likes her, her cheeks burned like an oven.

A few moments later they broke apart and Serena said as Serena hugged him again, "Thank you Ash." Ash was now confused.

"Uhhhh-Thank you for what?" Ash asked still confused.

"For finally telling me that you like me," Serena giggles as she kissed him on the cheeks. "You don't know how happy I am right now," Serena says as she bursted into tears.

"Oh-no! Serena! Did I make you cry?" Ash said as he brushed her tears away with his fingers.

"No silly, I am crying because I'm so happy," Serena replied as she buried her face on his chest.

"Okay, we'll I have to go now I have to challenge Diantha," Ash says as he tries to pry Serena off him.

"Oh no you don't!" Serena says as she grabbed Ash's collar and pulled him in the house. Grace was seen smiling at the two of them. _"I am so happy for her," _Grace thought.

"Wait here, I will get my stuff and come with you, don't you think you can escape me after you tell me you like me, I'll come with you," Serena says as she ran upstairs to her room.

As Ash was waiting he turned to Grace and asked, "Can she come with me Mrs. Yvonne?"

"Hey how can I say no to that, after seeing Serena like that, it's probably best to say she's happiest with you. We'll I hope you take good care for her," Grace replied as Serena was heading downstairs with her backpack.

"So shall we?" Ash asked Serena to which Serena immediately said yes. As they started to head out of the door Grace whispers to her, I told you he will come back,"

Serena cheeks flushed and said "Shut up."

"Yo! Serena are you coming or what?!" Ash howls.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second," Serena replies as she gave her mom one last hug before she leaves with Ash.

"Goodbye, Serena!" Grace shouts as the couple was already at a distance from the house.

"I can't believe I'm traveling with you again and by the way where is your Pikachu?" Serena asks curiously.

"Oh he's at the Pokemon Center, I should probably go get him," Ash said as he bolted from Serena. "Race you there!" Ash shouts leaving Serena behind.

"Ash! Come back I wasn't ready!" Serena shouts as she did her best to catch up with Ash. _"Typical Ash, always full of energy and determination, that is one of the many reasons why I like him so much," _Serena thought as she was running towards Ash. Even though how impossible it seems to be, Serena caught up with Ash and tackled him down.

"Ash you better not run away from me again or you'll regret it," Serena said teasingly as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Your wish is my command," Ash said as he stood up holding his hand out to Serena. Serena grabbed his hand and was pulled upwards. They continued walking but Ash has something else in his mind.

"You know what Serena I have never felt this way about you before but I think I love you," Ash said making Serena's eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I love you too, Ash," Serena says as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

"_I was hoping for an another chance to tell him my feelings but I never thought that he's the one who's confessing but I'll take it either way," _Serena thought as they held each other while continuing their way to the Pokemon Center.

**The End**

**A/N: There you have it I am now completely done with this story, make sure to PM or review of how I did (It will be appreciated). I hoped that you like it; also I will be posting another Amourshipping story sometime in the future soon so look forward to it. This is TeTrixTermasTer signing out and see you on my next story.**


End file.
